Unconventional
by Emertheawesome
Summary: It was unusual for a sacrifice to become a lover, but somehow Kagome always knew that she was fated for the unusual. AU.
1. Part I

**A/N: **So this is a random idea that just got WAY out of control. I'm not even sure how this happened. Because of that this will be posted in two parts. On a separate note, I finally finished the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, and I am IN LOVE. I think I may have to try my hand at some fanfiction for it, because WOW. Alright, well, now that I got that out of my system…. I don't own Inuyasha. (Oh, and unbeta'd as usual, so apologies for any mistakes.)

UNCONVENTIONAL

Part I

When the elderly man shouted that a sacrifice was necessary the entire town erupted in a rabble that amounted to the sound of an impressive earthquake. No villager was unheard, a rolling symphony of cracking voices deafening the inhabitants of the decaying, wooden building.

"Is this the old ages?" One woman proclaimed, hair askew and cheeks flushed. "Are we resorting to the old practices?"

"We must do it!" Another man yelled desperately, "if one person can save us all, it is a necessary sacrifice!"

"But what would it want?" Someone else replied.

The hall hushed as a loud banging came from the barely raised dais, at which a middle aged, barrel chested man sat.

"Hush," he asserted smoothly, calmly. "Let us take into account the other village's practice. What is their usual sacrifice?"

"Pigs," a girl muttered.

"Goats," said another.

"But the demon came back!" a famer argued.

"Then more extreme measures," mused the village leader, stroking his salt and pepper beard. "A human."

The room immediately silenced, before once again exploding in another wave of arguments and dissent. The village leader waited patiently before raising a hand to once again subdue the crowd.

"A young woman. Virginal," he informed them. "Who is available?"

Kagome, until that moment, had kept her silence. While she was as fearful and nervous of their marauding demon as the rest of the village was, she had no honest opinion as to what to do about it. As far as she knew, the most they could do was hide their livestock and huddle in their pitiful huts.

Of course, her interest had perked when the human sacrifice had been brought up; she had keyed into the debate. The moment 'young woman' and '_virginal' _was brought up she knew she was in trouble.

A murmuring hum filled the sweltering hot space—a combination of body heat, torches, and a fire pit—before eyes slowly turned to her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome had always been the model child. Though she was prone to fits of impracticality and severe disbelief when it concerned her family she had never outright shamed them. As a young woman she blossomed into a social girl who disliked chores and adored her fellow young women. As time passed though, Kagome had yet to pick a beau while all of her friends had been married off, one by one.

Kagome was beginning to regret her pickiness as coarse rope was tied around her wrists and ankles. The villagers were taking no chance in her wriggling free from the awkward confines. In the distance, Kagome could hear her mother sobbing and the angry shouts of her brother and grandfather. They had argued until their voices cracked, but their verbal barrage did little against a fearful mob of villagers. For her part, Kagome remained mostly silent, a sullen scowl on her face. If she thought about it clearly she knew she should be terrified and out of her mind with grief, but all she could think about was the way the rope chafed and the wind chilled her through her thin dress. They had definitely not let her dress for the cool, autumn weather.

From her vantage point Kagome could see the little huts of the village down the grassy slope of the knoll they had placed her on. She was hefted onto a post dug deep into the ground, the grain of the wood digging into her shoulder blades as they stretched her arms to hang above her. She looked exactly as a sacrificial virgin should—alone and vulnerable.

After being positioned to look as edible as possible—because that's how, she assumed, they wanted her to appear—the villagers slumped off, dragging her family with them.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh and waited.

The breeze chilled her and she soon found herself shivering with the hopeless effort of trying to stay warm. Her body ached and her skin itched where the rope bit, and as dusk slowly crept across the sky Kagome entertained the feeling she wouldn't die from being digested but actually fall victim to the autumn elements.

Another few hours and Kagome was thoroughly miserable and fed up and feeling quite hopeless. She had already tried to slip from her binds, but it appeared the men knew how to tie a tight knot. At this point Kagome was silently pleading for the demon to show just to put her out of her misery.

Head slumped, chin bumping her chest dejectedly, it took Kagome a moment to realize the chill breeze had been replaced by a warm, almost humidly hot wind.

Jerking her head up Kagome found herself staring into the feral red eyes of the demon.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome had never been a girl who was completely… normal. While it wasn't correct to say she was used to the abnormal, it was safe to say she dealt with it much better than anybody else in her village. This meant that when tied up, sacrificed, and faced with the slavering maw of a monster who was supposed to eat her, Kagome did not cry and scream like she should have.

Kagome scowled. The beast was a giant white dog. His eyes were a malicious maroon, angry, like the color of fresh blood as it beaded on a human's skin. His teeth were white, sharp, and many. His breath was noxious, a rancid smell that made her feel light headed, almost nauseous. On his brow, a violet crescent moon.

After the initial shock of being faced by her future death, Kagome waited patiently for the inevitable crush of her body between the demon's fangs. After a few minutes of waiting, and—dare she say it?—sniffing Kagome was fed up.

"Get it over with, already!" She snapped, glaring at the beast defiantly.

The dog-monster pulled back slightly, quirking his head curiously. The snarl that had graced his muzzle faded, and his sharp teeth disappeared as he closed his mouth. Suddenly his nose shot forward to nudge her. Kagome shrieked as it coldly made contact with her stomach.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She shrieked, putting as much ferocity into her glare as a completely helpless, tied up girl could. He pulled away again, and for some reason he didn't look as intimidating as before. He looked like a giant… dog.

"Are you going to eat me or aren't you?" she asked, though it wasn't as angry this time.

Suddenly the dog sat back, reaching a claw for her. Kagome flinched, closing her eyes as she waited the inevitable gutting. To her surprise, nothing happened. In fact, she felt the ropes that held her so tightly to the wooden post fall away to let her arms flop painfully to her side. Kagome opened her eyes to stare aghast at the creature.

"…You're releasing me?" she murmured, conscientious of the pain in her shoulders and wrists.

The dog huffed, then lay flat, looking at her pointedly.

Kagome dared a glance at her village. They would think her dead. They would think her sacrificed.

Yet as she stumbled over to the beast, tentatively pulling herself up his foreleg, onto his back, she couldn't bring herself to care. _They _were the ones who had left her to die._ They _were the ones who had sacrificed her to ensure the comfort of their own lives.

And now Kagome was going to leave them. The power of the creature thrummed through her, a steady wave, like the wind of a hurricane, the turn of the moon over the ocean, or the steady beat of two lover's hearts as they lay next to each other.

Burrowing into the coarse fur Kagome held on warily as the creature stood and strode off into the forest.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome nearly whimpered when the beast came to a halt and lay down, waiting patiently for her to slide off his back. She wished she could be so graceful, instead tumbling of his back in a heap and twisting her foot awkwardly on the rocky ground. The whimper she had stubbornly held back came forth in a strangled moan and tears pricked her eyes.

Her wrists chafed and her shoulders ached from her earlier binding. Her hands were stiff from gripping the dog's fur so tightly. Her face and chest were frozen, skin stinging painfully from the whipping wind. And now, to top it all off, her ankle was tweaked. Furiously, Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled.

They were against a cliff face. Dense forest surrounded them. Thick, towering trees pressed against the jutting rock. Against the looming night, Kagome couldn't see any further.

Kagome nearly jumped as the demon turned his head, nudging her with his nose. He had stood up again, and now that he wasn't blocking it she could see the large opening into a cave. He pushed her towards it, towards the darkness.

Kagome balked. "No, no." She said shakily. "It's too dark. I can't see."

He paused, and Kagome was sure he could understand her. Whatever he was, he wasn't stupid.

He let out a exasperate sigh—at least that's how Kagome interpreted it—then he settled back down. His long, flowing tail wrapped around her and Kagome stood stiffly, unsure as to his intent. He closed his eyes, then peeked at her, then closed his eyes again.

Tentatively, Kagome lowered herself into the crevice of his foreleg. His fur warmed her, and slowly his tail came to cover her. The situation was more surreal than Kagome could cope with, yet exhaustion overtook her and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The dawning sun woke her, piercing rays of light filtering through the thick umbrage. Also, the deep rumbling growl of the demon. It took a mere second for it to register before Kagome jumped up and back away from the creature. She eyed him warily, and he stared back at her before yawning, tongue lolling lazily. In a flash he stood, stretched, and bounded off, a long leap over the tree tops. The echo of the demon crashing through the woods lingered for a few minutes before silence reigned.

Kagome stared agape in the direction he had disappeared, then her legs collapsed beneath her.

Blinking blankly, Kagome just shook her head, bemused. How could her life have possibly taken such a turn? In all her imaginings of the future, _this _had definitely never been one of them. After a lengthy stretch of time that Kagome spent in a muted kind of shock she finally shook herself off and stood up to explore the area.

The cave, which was to be her first excavation, was still ominously dark. Only a few feet in Kagome gave up. Going into shadowy, terrifying caves had never been her strong suit, one that she wasn't to upset about not having. Instead, she just did a sweep of the forest around the small clearing. The brush was dense and lush. Now that the demon was gone the natural sounds of the woods returned. Birds chattered, something rustled in the bushes nearby, a squirrel foraged in a tree.

After exploring as far as she was brave enough to walk, Kagome returned to the clearing to sit. Boredom set in, and she wondered whether she had been left there to fend for herself, or find her way home. If so, she knew she was in a big amount of trouble. She had lived in a farming community. While she knew the basics of survival, she had never been apt at the hunting or foraging arts. If asked to cultivate rice Kagome was an expert. If there was a request to make Oden, Kagome was your girl. If there ever was a fishing expedition, Kagome could be found swimming in the shallows, downriver from the young men attempting to catch trout.

Kagome really hoped the demon was coming back, along with something to eat, because her stomach was rumbling.

At about midday the sound of crashing invaded the peaceful little clearing. Kagome stood up from her uncomfortable position on the rocks and waited patiently. A few minutes later the dog appeared, skidding to a halt past her. Kagome watched with wide eyes as it pawed the ground for a second, then turned to approach her. Once again she was overwhelmed by the sheer massiveness of the demon. He was taller at least two huts stacked, if not more. A paw could squash her with ease.

It was this perusal that distracted her from the rice sack that dangled from his mouth—a rice sack not filled with rice.

Kagome gasped as he dropped it in front of her, lurching to open it and rummage through. Inside was a figurative gold mine. Dried rabbit and vegetables. A small package of rice. A chipped pot. A water flask. A fur of some sort that would keep her warm at night. A crude lantern.

Immediately she snagged a piece of jerky and tore into it. While eating, Kagome proceeded to set the lantern beside her, turning to find some kind of flint. She was in luck, for the demon had retrieved that too. Kagome paused in her searching to look up at the beast, who was watching her closely.

"Thank you," she said, and she was grateful.

The demon just blinked, continuing to stare at her. Kagome just shrugged it off and, finishing her food, went to start the lamp. With this, she could explore the cave that the dog had wanted her to enter.

While she still felt some trepidation about it, she knew that this could shelter her for a good amount of time if she felt the cavern was suitable. After a few minutes of fumbling with the flint Kagome got the lantern started. It flickered weakly, and as she approached the cave Kagome began to have second thoughts. She immediately pushed them to the back of her mind and entered the cave.

The darkness receded beneath the lamp light, barely. The stone was worn and smooth, and patterned, as though waves had once struck it. Kagome's brow furrowed. It was odd. She was positive there had been no water here. They were well above sea level.

Kagome glanced behind her to see the demon studying her from the entrance. He was too large to enter the cavern fully, blocking the entrance with his mass. Kagome turned away to continue into the cave. The floor was even, and as she went in the walls narrowed slightly, but not enough to cause discomfort. Curiosity arose as Kagome began to notice odd little things—a pile of furs in the corners, candles half melted away, a burned out fire pit.

Thankfully it wasn't too deep. It ended in a hollowed out curve with a few sacks of rice piled haphazardly.

Kagome studied her surroundings blankly for a moment before backtracking out. The demon had moved away from the entrance, and was watching her with half lidded eyes. Kagome approached him tentatively.

"…Does someone already live there?"

His maroon eyes focused on her, and a large burst of air escaped his nose. Kagome fingered the lamp cautiously, finally remembering to blow it out.

"Alright…" Kagome murmured, question unanswered, "I think I'm going to go find some water…."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Night found Kagome comfortably ensconced in her cave, full and wrapped in furs to keep her warm from the midnight chill. She had banked the embers, and her eyes were drooping with fatigue. The demon had settled down right outside the cave entrance, effectively blocking any breeze that might chill the small area.

As she drifted off to sleep, Kagome thought she might have seen the blurred image of a man. But that, she thought, was probably just a dream.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Days passed in a humdrum haze for Kagome. Sometimes the demon was there, sometimes he wasn't. When he was present he would lounge regally in front of the cave, or near the edge of the forest. He would watch her, contemplatively, it seemed. Periodically he would nose her into the cave and block the entrance, not letting her past for an extended amount of time.

These times would irritate Kagome, but make her feel leery as well. Sometimes a deep growl would rip through his chest and she would linger at the back of the cavern until he disappeared.

Perhaps she was content, but Kagome couldn't help but feel lonely. She was a social creature; she always had been, so being alone—except a monstrous demon dog—was slowly getting to her.

And that's when she started seeing him.

It wasn't a regular occurrence by any means, but it happened enough that Kagome was wary whenever she traveled to visit the small stream nearby. It was only mere glimpses. The first time she had seen him it was a shadow between the branches. From what she could see he was tall, she thought—pale, perhaps.

He had disappeared in a flash and Kagome's heart thudded heavily against her chest the rest of the day, every noise making her twitch nervously. Sometimes she would snatch a glance of him out of the corner of her eye, sometimes a shadow at the entrance. Occasionally she would hear him, and as she whipped around to confront him he would disappear.

It never happened when the demon was there.

It left Kagome on edge whenever he was gone, and as hard as she tried, as watchful as she became, she could never seem to get a good look at the mysterious figure.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The Inu no Taisho, while a fair man, was not always a patient man. Like his second son, he always wanted to know what everyone was preoccupied with, and why results weren't happening as he expected. Thus, when his first son, Sesshomaru, became scarce Toga was curious, if not a little irritated.

He sat on the bamboo floor with a scowl, waiting for Inuyasha to appear before him. Sesshomaru was usually the dependable one, the staunch son whose level ways never left for any surprises. So, having him go missing for extended amounts of time was a shock for Toga, as well as the rest of the family.

"Old man."

Toga raised an eyebrow at his youngest that had just appeared through the screen door.

"Son," Toga greeted, ignoring Inuyasha's blatant disrespect. "I'm assuming you know why you're here."

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms, hands hidden in the thick folds of his bright red haori. "If this is about the bastard I don't want to."

"Unsurprising," Toga replied drily. "But you still will. If he's gotten into… trouble… I don't want it to leave the family."

"He's a fucking bast—"

"Inuyasha," Toga warned. "Please."

Inuyasha grumbled and flattened his ears. Despite his rough demeanor and inappropriate language, he still respected his father greatly. As a hanyou he always felt the need to prove his strength, even in the intimate presence of his family.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha agreed. With a flurry of moon shine hair his second son left and the Inu no Taisho was left alone once again.

Sesshomaru's behavior had been extremely odd as of late. Long absences, a dark mood, and missing supplies. Behind him, the screen slid open to reveal his wife.

"Izayoi," Toga murmured as her arms came to wrap around him, covered as they were in the rich silk of her kimono.

"Toga," she whispered, settling herself into his lap. "Sesshomaru…?"

"We will see," he replied, nuzzling her. "It might be nothing."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

For his part, Inuyasha was absolutely aggravated. Not only was this forcing him to deal with his brother, it was also taking time away from training. With Tetsuaiga just bequeathed to him it was his current goal to master it—along with absolutely decimating his half brother in battle.

Instead, now he would have to follow Sesshomaru like a dishonorable sneak. Inuyasha grimaced, tapping his foot as he lounged in a tree by the gate. Sesshomaru had been keeping a weekly schedule. He would arrive mid-afternoon and leave before night fell, usually toting a sack of rice or some other living necessity. Even Inuyasha had noticed this eccentric behavior.

A few female youkai passed beneath his branch, flowing gowns and sweet perfume floating around them like a fog. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and flattened his ears at their twittering. He was never fond of venturing far from the dojo, or the family quarters. In between with courtesans, politicians, and tradesman Inuyasha lost his temper much too easy.

Foot twitching Inuyasha waited, and as soon as he caught the scent of what he had been waiting for he dropped from the branch.

"Oi, bastard!"

Sesshomaru was just stepping through the gate, back stiff, bearing regal, and gaze cold.

"Half-breed," he greeted dryly.

"Where ya been?" Inuyasha questioned, never one for subtlety.

Sesshomaru quirked an imperious eyebrow. "I'm positive that is none of you business."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles lazily. "Pretty sure it's the Old Man's business though."

Sesshomaru snorted, a rare occurrence. "And I am sure he will recover from his temporary ignorance. You can inform him to mind his own business as well."

Inuyasha laughed, though there was no humor. "Good luck with that, bastard. I ain't tellin' him that."

Sesshomaru shrugged, seemingly done with the conversation as he padded away. Inuyasha watched him with narrowed eyes until the youkai disappeared around the corner. Sesshomaru would soon learn not to discredit his younger sibling. Inuyasha smirked, tapping his nose as he strode out of the gate.

After all, he could track as well as any full youkai, if not better.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagomes sojourn in the wilderness had left her with the obligations that came with living alone in a cave: sweeping, washing, cooking. It wasn't quite enough to keep her busy, but it was enough to keep her sane for the time being.

Sunlight was filtering through the foliage as Kagome wondered the edge of the trees, collecting periwinkles and daisies. She was feeling unproductive and bored, and the demon had been gone since early morning. Kagome refused to admit missing him, but she was definitely much more entertained with his presence, despite the fact that he rarely did anything more than lounge and study her. Yet with his presence she was able to talk to someone without feeling completely crazy, even if he never responded with more than a deep sigh or a low amused huff.

Completing her delicate bouquet Kagome wandered back to the clearing, only to stop short as a figure appeared from the darkness.

He was clad completely in red—hakama and haori. His hair was long, and a pure, lovely white, like the richest of silks. At his hip hung a rusted katana.

He scowled at her as Kagome attempted to remain speechless.

"So," he said, and then she noticed his fang, claws, and _ears—_dog ears. "This is what that bastard has been up to."

Kagome stepped from the cover of the trees, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid, wench. You're the one that's been keeping him here."

Kagome was aghast. "What are you _talking _about?"

Inuyasha growled, but instead of looking fearful like she probably should, Kagome frowned.

"_Who _are you?" She questioned suspiciously. "Are you the one that's been spying on me?"

Inuyasha paused, taken aback. "Eh?"

A mini standoff ensued, with Kagome eyeing the hanyou, and Inuyasha staring the girl down incredulously.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha spat, "why would I spy on you?"

"I don't know," Kagome growled back impressively, "you tell _me _that."

"I haven't been spying on you!"

Kagome's tense stand finally dissipated and she offered a weak smile. "Okay, I understand. You weren't spying, but why are you here?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, eyes flickering around the clearing. "I was sent here—check on my brother," he mumbled.

"Your brother…?" Kagome echoed, staring at him blankly. She stared at his claws, fangs, eyes, and then finally his ears. Comprehension dawned.

"The demon!" she exclaimed. "You know the demon!"

Inuyasha gaped at her, "-the fuck?"

Kagome strode up to him, still clutching her—now crumpled—flowers. "Do you know the big dog? Do you?"

"Big…dog."

Kagome nodded vigorously, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes! I had no idea what was going on. He just brought me here, and he's been bringing me stuff, and I hope he hadn't been stealing or anything, though it's awfully nice—"

Inuyasha cut her off. "He abducted you and he's been _taking care of you?"_

Kagome nodded, almost shyly. "Though I don't know if abduct is the right word…."

Inuyasha took a step back, paused, then burst into a fit of cursing. Kagome blinked at him and gaped, mouth opening and closing as if to speak.

After a few minutes she finally interrupted. "Um…."

"_What?" _Inuyasha snarled.

"Maybe we should talk…?"

Inuyasha calmed, straitened, then nodded hesitantly. Kagome smiled.

"My names Kagome. You?"

"Inuyasha."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They settled down in the cave, facing each other over her pitiful camp fire. Water boiled for tea, though judging from his demeanor Kagome highly doubted he would take any. Inuyasha shifted warily, eyes darting back and forth, settling on her, darting back and forth again.

"Is… something wrong?" Kagome questioned thoughtfully.

"Keh!" He exclaimed, "Nothin.'" But he continued to scan the cave as though waiting for an attack.

"So," Kagome continued awkwardly, "you know the demon?"

"Keh! He's my half brother."

Kagome blinked. Her mind conjured up images of what their parents could possibly look like, and how this—mostly—humanoid looking male could be related to the hulking dog demon.

"Oh." Kagome said instead.

Inuyasha was not blind to her incredulity though. "He doesn't _always _look like a hella big dog."

"He… doesn't?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "Don't you know _anything _about demons?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No…. This is my first time ever seeing any. My village was so secluded…. I think he was the first demon to really bother us."

"Bother you." Inuyasha repeated dumbly.

"Mmhm," Kagome nodded. "He would sometimes steal a sheep or two. They thought he was going to attack us."

"Sheep."

Kagome sipped her tea calmly. "Yes, so that's when they decided to sacrifice me." She paused, contemplating. "I thought for sure he was going to eat me. Instead, he just took me here."

Inuyasha gaped at her, aghast. "Are you _crazy, _wench?"

Kagome scowled fiercely, attempting to come up with a good response to his accusation. She was put off though, as Inuyasha froze, only his ears twitch. Immediately he stood up, body tense.

"Gotta go," he muttered before striding quickly out of the cave. Kagome stumbled after him, confusion marring her face. As she emerged she saw him leaping off into the trees and disappearing in the foliage. Blinking, Kagome shook her head, slightly disappointed that her first verbal company—as crude as he had been—had left so soon. Sighing, Kagome turned to enter the cave again, only to pause at the crashing coming from the distance. A flock of small birds took to the sky, screaming their displeasure.

The dog demon landed in the clearing, almost knocking Kagome down with the force of his appearance. He was snarling, scanning the area as though searching for some kind of intruder. He turned to glare at her, sniffing slightly. Kagome remained completely still and silent. In a flash, he disappeared, leaping over the trees, following the path Inuyasha had taken. Shaken, Kagome entered the cave to finish her cooling tea.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Inuyasha groaned, realizing that Sesshomaru had decided to follow him. Stopping, he unsheathed his sword. The crashing stopped, and Inuyasha realized he must have taken his humanoid form. This was confirmed as Sesshomaru appeared on an opposing tree branch.

"Half breed."

"Bastard," snarled Inuyasha. "So _that's _what you've been fucking up to."

"This is none of your concern." Sesshomaru's cold eyes were intent on him. Inuyasha didn't care—his brother's stare had long since stopped fazing him.

"You taking fucking human sacrifices is my concern. It's the Old Man's concern. It's the fucking kingdom's concern!"

"I am not taking human sacrifices."

"Pretty sure," Inuyasha argued, though he lowered his sword, "that the wench back there proves different."

"Untrue."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his Sesshomaru's usual lack of elaboration. He waited—half impatiently—for Sesshomaru to continue.

"She is not disagreeable to living there."

"Are you fucking serious?" Inuyasha asked, disbelieving. "She was so desperate to talk she invited a random demon into that cave!"

Sesshomaru stiffened; expression brittle. "That will not happen again."

"Sure it won't," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Because you sure as shit can always be there."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing a clawed hand over his forehead. "I won't tell the Old Man, just tell me what the hell you're doing."

Again, Sesshomaru chose the route of silence. Inuyasha was turning to leave when he finally spoke up.

"She is… interesting. There are no others."

"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha, "It's on you."

Sesshomaru remained on the tree branch for some time after Inuyasha's departure, lost in thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The second time Inuyasha visited her Kagome couldn't help but flutter around him nervously.

"_Are you alright?" "Did you and the demon fight?" Aren't you supposed to be brothers?"_

Inuyasha shook off her questions like a dog ridding himself from water after being dunked in a lake.

"Fuck, wench. Calm down. That bastard couldn't take me if he tried."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, but stopped with the worried questioning. Instead, she led him into the cave and settled down to make some tea for herself. Inuyasha was surly and unresponsive for the most part, but she couldn't help the relief settle through her now that she had some form of company. At least company that could speak in words instead of barks and growls—not that the demon did much of that either.

Yet Inuyasha's presence not only satisfied her need for company, but also her curiosity. Sort of.

"So, you and him are brothers?"

"_Half Brothers."_

"Oh… half brothers?"

"Yes. Same father."

Kagome nodded, eyes sparking with interest. "Why is he a dog, and you're not?"

"Because," Inuyasha said with faux dismay, "My mother is human. His isn't."

Kagome blinked. "You're mother is human? So you're… half?"

Inuyasha scowled and jerked his head in the affirmative. His amber gaze wasn't meeting hers and his pose was brittle and harsh. Kagome would have to be blind not to notice his discomfort, and maybe anger too. She changed her line of questioning.

"How does that work? I mean, if he's a giant canine and she's a human…."

Inuyasha grimaced, looking on the verge of being appalled. "Wha—Ugh. No!" He blustered, cheeks turning nearly as red as his haori. "That's just their youkai form! They're usually humanoid!"

"Oh…." Kagome murmured, comprehension slowly dawning on her soft features. "So, then _he _could become human?"

"Keh! Not human, just _more _human. He's still a demon."

Kagome sipped her tea, shifting her legs to a less uncomfortable position on the stone floor. Furs only cushioned so much against the unyielding cold of the rock.

"So," she mused, "why does he stay in that form?"

Inuyasha shrugged, unconcerned. "Hell if I know. Just 'round here, I guess."

Silence filled the cave, Inuyasha staring outside as a breeze tangled with the foliage and Kagome gazing into her tea.

"What's his name?"

Inuyasha glanced at her sharply. "Eh?"

"His name?" She pressed, "What's his name?"

"The bastard? Name's Sesshomaru. Don't know why you'd want to know that."

Kagome smiled lightly. "Why not? I can't keep calling him 'dog.'"

Inuyasha smirked. "Sounds about right to me."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed merrily.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A few days later Sesshomaru was lounging outside, seemingly asleep as dusk ascended. The sky was painted a vivid purple and pink, the last rays of the sun reached across the clearing desperately. Kagome studied him for a few moments before approaching.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered tentatively. "Sesshoumaru?"

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he was staring at her intently. Kagome smiled back.

"I just learned your name and wanted to try it." She explained rather bashful.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but his eyes narrowed.

"I learned—um. I also learned—"

Sesshomaru huffed pointedly.

"Well, I learned that you could be… humanoid. So, if you ever feel like talking…."

Halfway through her sentence he turned away so only his back faced her. Kagome's smile wilted a little, but she shrugged it off. Maybe he had a reason, one that she wasn't privy to.

That night though, as she attempted to sleep Kagome couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the demon's dismissal. Perhaps it was time to leave this place. She couldn't stay here forever. She was never born to be a hermit, and she didn't think she could ever become one. As a child she had always been social, and the solemnity of her new life was almost monastic in her separation. She needed friends.

As she drifted off Kagome thought perhaps she would plan tomorrow. If she had been awake long enough she would have seen the figure of a man entering the cave, studying her with his hard, golden eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was a week before the thought entered Kagome's head again. In that time she was too preoccupied with the odd things that kept popping up. Or it was more like _one _odd thing, and that was the near disappearance of Sesshomaru. Majority of his time was spent in the clearing while she moved around performing various necessities. Yet the last few days she had spent mostly alone, Sesshomaru only making an appearance partway through the night and leaving well before dawn. Concern clouded Kagome's thoughts well throughout the week. While washing her spare change of clothes, when bathing, when preparing meals—the image of the demon would always appear.

And the more he disappeared the more she thought about leaving. Maybe her mind was cleared by his steadfast absence, or maybe it was just the biting loneliness slowly worming its way into her heart, but Kagome was feeling an itch for humanity.

The morning dawned bright and chill, a thin glaze of dew the only remnant of night. Sesshomaru, again, had taken his leave, and only a short while later Kagome began to back a bag of perceived necessities. Jerky, rice, a fur, water flask—light but with enough to survive. As she finished packing Kagome stood up to survey what had been her living area for weeks—perhaps months. Something like guilt tugged at her chest, but she forced herself to ignore it. As much as she had grown fond of the demon and Inuyasha, she just couldn't imagine herself surviving as she had.

Hefting the bag over her shoulder, Kagome began her trek away from the clearing, and away from the demon.


	2. Part II

**A/N: **And here is the end. Special thanks to all who reviewed (on this, and my other stories). It really does make me happy. One day I hope to actually post a real epic of a story. Until I have the time and determination for that I will continue to post these one, and two, shots. Your support is amazing. And, of course, I don't own Inuyasha.

UNCONVENTIONAL

Part II

Inuyasha toyed with his sword, boredom seeping out of every movement and expression. The peace talks with Ryukotsusei had been tense, and many times shouting matches had broken out. Inuyasha, a mere figurehead supporting his father, sat at the edge of his room, alternation between glaring, fiddling with his sleeves, and fingering his sword threateningly. Toga sat across from the great dragon demon, attempting to keep his calm in the face of such vicious stubbornness. Sesshomaru sat beside him, and it was obvious to all that his mind was elsewhere.

"For centuries we have claimed the quarry," Toga murmured, back strait and stiff, "your claim is defunct."

Ryukotsusei frowned. His hair was long and slick, a flowing blond that offset his maroon eyes. Lines framed his mouth and corner of his eyes, betraying that even for youkai he was ancient. It was with this age that Ryukotsusei began to feel arrogant, and believed he was entitled to more than he earned.

"Of course," the dragon replied slyly, "but it is in my lands. I have allowed your use of it, but it is now under my terms."

"It has never been your lands," Toga growled, "the line is not strait, _Dragon. _You want more that you're due."

Sesshomaru, for his part, stared apathetically at the wall behind the dragon and his entourage. Occasionally, he would allow a scathing glare at Ryukotsusei, but would otherwise ignore the proceedings.

Inuyasha had yet to tell Toga about the reason for Sesshomaru's absences, and while the hanyou would relish the trouble his half brother would be in, he would not be acceptable to the possibility of Kagome getting hurt as well. She was an oblivious wench, but he had grown a soft spot for her. Either she would be left alone in the forest with no protection, or the Inu no Taisho would seek her out to put an end to his first son's distraction. If asked, Inuyasha would not lie to the Old Man, but until then he would slyly withhold all information possible.

The hanyou perked as the meeting was adjourned, once again, until the following day. The dragons exited the room, all scowls and glinting eyes. Inuyasha snarled at them silently before turning to face his disgruntled brethren.

Toga frowned and glared, then released a frustrated sigh.

"This is not going well," he muttered, before turning to face Sesshomaru, who had stood to leave.

"Sesshomaru," Toga commanded, "it is not the time for you to be leaving the fortress. Dalliances can wait."

Sesshomaru turned, expressionless. "I am not dallying, father. I have an obligation I must attend to." He slide open the shoji door to exit. "You can expect me at tomorrow's proceedings. I won't shirk my duties."

Inuyasha was left alone with a seething demon lord in the echoing silence after Sesshomaru's departure. He tensed, knowing that whatever came next would not be to his liking.

"Inuyasha," Toga said, still staring at the door Sesshomaru had left through. "Surely you have found what I asked, and I _know _you would hide nothing from your father, correct?"

Inuyasha refrained from flinching, instead scowling and issuing a silent "Keh!"

Toga turned hard eyes on the hanyou—expectant, cold eyes.

"You ain't go nothin' to worry about," Inuyasha attempted, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"I think," Toga replied, "that my heir's continuous absence is something to worry about."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Tetsuaiga. "He's been staying at the cave."

Toga paused, momentarily stunned out of his anger. "The cave…? Would could he possibly…." Realization dawned. "No."

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered. "It ain't like that." At least, the hanyou hoped it wasn't like _that. _It wasn't that the cave was particularly meaningful, but it had been where they had trained, occasionally, as children. It was also where Toga had met Izayoi, thus it was secluded and protected from feral youkai. It was the perfect place to hide someone.

In Toga's eyes this meant a secret lover. In Toga's eyes if the lover was secret then they were probably unacceptable.

Inuyasha silently groaned, knowing that this would explode in some way or the other, and either way he was going to be screwed.

In a flash Toga was up and stalking out of the room, leaving one extremely worried hanyou.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Leaving, Kagome decided, was a splendid idea if a traveler knew where they were going. Leaving, she decided now, had been a very bad idea, because she was unalterably lost. Dusk closed in and Kagome collapsed in a sore, exhausted heap at the base of a giant tree.

She had thought it would be easy enough. If she walked strait, eventually she would be out of the forest and hopefully she would be able to find a path or settlement. In reality, strait lines were not possible in dense jungle. Constantly she was forced to detour around things like deep creeks, fallen trees, and wall-like shrubbery—leaving her completely turned around and nowhere safe as night fell.

Kagome groaned, allowing her forehead to bump into her drawn up knees. So stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. Why didn't she think about this? She should have waited. Maybe Inuyasha would have helped her, or even drawn a map. If she asked, Sesshomaru possibly would have carried her out. Actually, somehow Kagome didn't think so.

Kagome sighed. It was too late to mull over what she could, and should, have done. Now she was stuck in a situation of her own making. Despondently Kagome pulled out the fur she had packed to wrap around her, shivering from more than cold. The forest that had seemed so light, friendly, and amiable just a few hours previous was becoming daunting and ominous. Every cracking twig, every breeze left Kagome on edge.

Pressing herself into the tree with wide eyes Kagome prepared herself for a long night.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Inuyasha heard a ferocious snarl as he approached the clearing. Eye widening, he rushed to see what could possibly have set his stoic brother off. In sight he examined Sesshomaru standing in human form, staring into the cave with reddening eyes.

"Bastard," Inuyasha greeted cautiously, keeping one eye out for Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at him. _"She's missing."_

Inuyasha blinked, brows raised in surprise. Sniffing the air proved Sesshomaru's statement true. Along with the absence of noise, her scent was long since stale. The moon was high in the sky, but if in the cave she would have had a small, cheerful flame going.

"Go look for her then," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru remained frozen. "She wasn't taken. She left on her own."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, aghast at his half brother's social stupidity. "So? You really think she's safe in the forest?" Inuyasha goaded. "At night? _All alone." _

Sesshomaru stiffened. Inuyasha was about to badger him some more, but in a slap of wind Sesshomaru was gone, leaving the hanyou alone in a moonlit clearing.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Night alone in the woods, Kagome found, was terrifying. Every sound forced a twitch, every hoot a shiver. The night had grown much chillier than anticipated, but Kagome was too nervous to go collect kindle for a fire. Her rear was sore from pressing herself against the unyielding roots of the tree.

Too her left, in the shadows, she heard a snap. Eyes wide Kagome strained her gaze to see through the shadow in vein. Another snap and soft breathing, and suddenly Kagome was very, very worried.

The bushes rustled to her right and a low growl filled the air. Breathing shallow, Kagome slowly made to stand. There was definitely something surrounding her. She hoped, whatever it was, it was only one. Glancing up, Kagome checked if there were any possible branches in quick reach. There was, and with a jump and some major muscle strain she could lift herself up, and hopefully whatever was stalking her wouldn't be able to reach.

Silently Kagome let the fur slip off her shoulders, eyes darting back and forth. The growl deepened, raising the hair on the back of her neck and forearms. It reverberated through her skull and down her spine, and Kagome knew that _whatever _it was it wasn't good.

As fast as her body would allow Kagome leapt for the branch, hefting herself up despite her screaming muscles and protesting joints. She had never been the most athletic of girls, and after a long day of traveling her body wanted nothing to do with this kind of strenuous activity. Yet adrenaline and fear pushed her and, gasping, she made up the branch. She held on tightly with trembling fingers, automatically searching for another branch to climb.

A low, hoarse laugh danced its way from the bushes.

"Look it, Sister," the thing hissed, "It's trying to escape. What a silly girl! Hee hee!"

Startled, looking down, Kagome saw two of the largest snakes she had ever seen in her life slither from the shrubbery.

"Yes, Brother," growled the snake on the right, and her eyes were a deep, entrancing violet. "What a stupid mortal. _Surrender."_

The command surprised Kagome, and she jerked her eyes away from the female snake. There was something about the demon that was alluring and Kagome refused to let herself be drawn in.

"Look at it!" giggled the male snake, coiling around himself, tongue lolling. "It resisted you! It resisted you, Sister!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Snarled the female. "Did you not hear me, girl! _Come here!"_

"Um," Kagome responded flatly. "No, thank you."

The male snake cackled, while the female snake spat furiously.

"Now, sister," the male cooed, "I think it's _my turn."_

Kagome struggled, hefting herself up another branch. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Sweat broke out on her forehead and between her shoulder blades, dripping down her spine. She didn't turn to look at the demons, instead focusing all her energy into getting as high into the tree as possible. She didn't pause until she felt the slithery feeling of scales brushing against her skin. Kagome gasped and dug her nails into the branch she clutched.

Looking up Kagome came face to face with the male snake youkai.

"Hello, sweetling," he hissed. "It's time for supper!"

"No!" Kagome yelped, pushing against the demon's slick skin. "Get—off!"

"Tsk!" He exclaimed jovially. "Don't fight, girly. It will only make things—"

And then it wasn't talking anymore, because his head was gone. Kagome gaped as the snake body, which had wrapped around her midsection, slowly fell heavily from the branch to thump against the dirt ground. The female youkai screeched as she caught sight of her brother.

"_What did you do?" _She screamed, glaring up at Kagome who clutched the tree desperately.

"I-I don't know!" Kagome stuttered, now looking into the female's violet eyes. The remaining snake lurched at her, somehow managing to catapult her body off the ground in a mad attack to reach Kagome in the tree. Mid jump she was stopped, her body sliced cleanly in half. The pieces fell to the ground with a sick squelch. In the darkness, the blood seeping into the earth looked like ink.

Kagome, in a state of shock, twitched as a man appeared in front of her. For a split second she thought it was Inuyasha, but quickly she realized that, while similar, his face was too different. His eyes, the same molten hue, were thinner, and more flat than the hanyou. Silver hair almost glowed in the filtered moon light, and his cheeks were graced with twin maroon slashes. Centered on his forehead was a crescent moon, just like the one on the dog.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?"

He blinked at her, expression blank. Balanced precariously on a sister branch he held out a hand. "Come," he commanded.

Kagome stared, dazed, at his hand. Painfully she uncurled her fingers from the branch and grasped his own clawed fingers. He pulled her too him smoothly, wrapping an arm around her waist before leaping into the sky.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The flight back was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Kagome's life, including the ride with him when he was in demon form. The chill wind bit into her skin, seeping into her bones until it felt like her entire body was made of numbing ice. While Sesshomaru's body was warm, it was nowhere near warm enough to counter the icy wind.

When they reached the cave Sesshomaru landed gently. Instead of releasing her he carried her in long, confident strides to the furs tucked into the cave. Kagome blinked owlishly in the darkness of the cave, only the mere hint of moonlight allowing her to see the entrance. Softly he pried her fingers from his silk haori and dropped her onto the furs. Immediately Kagome snuggled in, trying to create as much warmth as possible. She had thought Sesshomaru gone but when the fire lit it illuminated his features, casting him in a much warmer light.

His eyes slid to meet her watchful ones. "Sleep," he commanded. At that point, Kagome found no reason to argue and dreams quickly overtook her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At some time in the night she thought she heard voices. Too exhausted to move, Kagome remained still and relaxed, bundled and warm in the furs while the small fire still crackled merrily.

"See? Don't say I didn't tell you. I _told _you." Inuyasha. That voice was Inuyasha.

"None of this concerns you, half breed." Sesshomaru.

"Don't be stupid. This damn well does concern me. If it concerns Kagome, it concerns me!"

"_What does she mean to you?"_

Silence.

"Don't be stupid. It's not like that. I'm just not a bastard like you."

"Hn."

"….He knows."

"You told him."

"I'm not a fuckin' liar."

"It is none of his business either."

"You try to tell him that."

She must have made some noise, because they immediately stopped mid conversation and someone padded over to her. Slitting open her eyes Kagome was faced with a red, hakama-clad leg.

"Hey, wench, go back to sleep," Inuyasha commanded softly, and she fell back asleep.

When she woke the second time Kagome felt completely rested. Sitting up, she noticed the fire had petered out, only weak embers left. Outside the sun shone high and bright. Standing up, Kagome groaned. Her muscles screamed and her skin felt sticky and dirty. Gathering up supplies Kagome went to bathe.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Toga was late. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat tensely in the council room. Ryukotsusei and his entourage would arrive in mere minutes and the Inu no Taisho had yet to make an appearance. Suddenly the door burst open and Toga strode in.

"Inuyasha!" He barked, startling the hanyou from his near doze.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back, scowling.

Sesshomaru remained still in the same spot he had been the previous day.

"It's time for you to learn debate. Run today's meeting for me!" And with that, Toga walked back out. Inuyasha stared aghast at the door his father exited before walking to the Inu no Taisho's place. Lowering himself uncertainly Inuyasha waited for the dragons.

"Don't mess up, half breed."

Inuyasha slanted Sesshomaru a smirk. "Keh! As if."

As the dragons began to enter the room, Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles, smirking.

"Time to _negotiate."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Cleaned and a little less sore Kagome hummed as she began to boil some rice for a midday meal. It wasn't for a few minutes that she noticed someone watching her. Her hair prickled and she couldn't help but shiver a little after the previous night's incident. Watching the rice a few more seconds, Kagome slowly stood up and turned, as if stretching.

The excessive nonchalance was unnecessary. The demon was in plain sight and watching her. Kagome froze.

He wasn't Inuyasha, and he wasn't Sesshomaru, but he looked so much like them that she couldn't help but wonder whether he was their brother, or perhaps a cousin.

"…Hello," greeted Kagome cautiously, clasping her hands at her belly.

"So," the demon replied. His hair, tied up high on his head and flowing down his back in waves, fluttered in the breeze. His eyes narrowed. "_you _are what's been distracting my son."

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This is…" the man murmured, "…surprising."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The man, it turned out, was Toga, and he was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

Kagome brewed tea as he sat, legs crossed and back strait. It was a perfect imitation of how Inuyasha usually sat when drinking tea with her. Pouring it into the chipped clay cups, Kagome handed one to Toga and settled herself across from him, wincing.

"You are… injured." Toga observed.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "No, just sore."

"Mm." He replied, sipping his tea. "Tell me. How does my son act around you?"

Kagome looked up thoughtfully, one finger placed on her chin. "Well, he mostly just lies around and sleeps. Sometimes he brings me stuff, and every once in a while he lets me _pet _him."

Toga paused in his tea sipping to stare at the girl in a mild form of shock. "You mean, Sesshomaru remains in dog form?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, her long thick hair bouncing into her face. She brushed it away, but soon after her smile wilted. "Well, he was—until last night, that is."

"Please, elaborate."

"There's not much to say," Kagome murmured. "I did something stupid, and Sesshomaru saved me. He was in his… more human form."

"I see."

They finished their tea in silence. Toga made to stand and Kagome followed suit.

"I'll be taking my leave," he said.

"Take care," Kagome replied.

"Mm." Toga inclined his head, turning to leave. "I look forward to seeing you again, Kagome."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I don't believe we share blood."

Inuyasha snorted. "Believe it, bastard. Believe that I am better at negotiations than you are."

"_That," _Sesshomaru replied, looking down at the lounging hanyou auspiciously, "was _not _negotiating."

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat from his spot on the floor. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I refuse to give into petty squabble. I take my leave."

"Say hi to the wench for me."

"I think not."

"Say hello for me as well."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jerked to find Toga entering the room, face expressionless.

"Father," Sesshomaru greeted tensely.

"Sesshomaru," Toga said sternly, "I think it is about time we had a little chat. Inuyasha leave."

"Keh?"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going."

Toga kept his gaze on Sesshomaru. As the door shut behind Inuyasha he lowered himself to the floor before Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru imitated, facing Toga.

Toga sighed thoughtfully before tossing out a sentence. "Kagome seems like a nice girl."

Sesshomaru tensed, his brow furrowed. "What—"

Toga held up a quelling hand. "No need to worry. I did nothing. I'm your father, Sesshomaru—not your enemy."

Sesshomaru sat back, but his eyes were still shuttered and wary.

"Aside from that," Toga continued, "I want to know what your intentions are. Sesshomaru, why would you possibly remain in your dog form?"

Sesshomaru frowned, but remained silent.

Toga sighed. "I have questioned your thoughts before. You must have received this sense of secrecy from your mother. But this, this is far beyond my comprehension."

Toga waited for a response, only to get none. He sighed once more.

Sesshomaru, for his part, remained still for a few more seconds before standing. "I must go."

"To her."

Sesshomaru leveled Toga a look that spoke volumes. It told him a story of protection and confusion and perhaps even a certain level of attachment. Sesshomaru left the room, and Toga was left with a mass of muddled thoughts.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome was tending the fire when he appeared. She stifled a gasp as he appeared at the edge of the light, looking down at her impassively. Her heart tap danced in her chest.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed. "Welcome."

Sesshomaru inclined his head and settled a few feet away from her. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye as she set about preparing a cup of tea. Sesshomaru stared into the darkness.

"Tea?" Kagome offered, extending the cup towards the demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed briefly, faster than Kagome could read it. "No."

"Ah, alright." Kagome cradled the cup to her chest awkwardly, staring into the playful flames.

The emptiness of silence spread through the area. Kagome couldn't help but to continuously glance at the demon. He was beautiful, ethereal almost. Beside him she felt more dumpy and human than ever. His silver hair reflected the firelight in a warm rainbow, and his eyes were like a grain field mid-autumn, warm and steady.

But his stance was stoic and his expression closed, and Kagome didn't feel the comfort with him that she felt with Inuyasha. Despite the time she had spent with him, he was still an unknown and Kagome did not know how act around him, especially with him in human form.

"You're human now," Kagome observed tentatively. "Why?"

Sesshomaru's gaze slid to her, and she felt as though he was looking through her, and once again her heart began to beat heavily.

"There is no need not to," he said, and his voice was smooth and low and deadly.

"I see." Inside, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'Was there a need before?'_

"You're… father visited earlier," Kagome said, forcing the conversation that refused to flow.

"I am aware."

Kagome ducked her head, brow furrowing.

"May I ask a question?"

He quirked one delicately arched eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here? Why," Kagome gestured to the cave and supplies, "all this?"

Sesshomaru looked away, staring into the flames. In a flash he was standing and stalking off into the darkness. Kagome watched his retreating form, eyes wide until he was out of sight. Sighing, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night outside, attempting to answer that question himself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Surprise accompanied dinner for the rest of the week, and the week after that. Sesshomaru joined her, most nights, by the fire. He was silent, resolute, but he was also present and that lightened Kagome's heart just a little bit each time she saw him.

And each time she grew more comfortable with his silences. He didn't talk, but that didn't mean he didn't communicate. It was subtle, but Kagome was always skilled in observing other people's quirks, especially when they were so quiet. If he was amused by something, his lips—just barely—would twitch. If something irritated or angered him his eyes would flash and narrow. If he wanted to make _her _feel silly then he would quirk one eyebrow at her auspiciously.

It became almost like a game; attempting to get reactions from him without angering him. She would tell him about her day—trying to think of funny little anecdotes. Stories of her brother were always a decent source of entertainment, though it often made her sentimental for her family. Living the solitary life she did wasn't extremely interesting or eventful, but Kagome did her best.

"So, where do you actually live?" Kagome asked curiously one night.

Sesshomaru leveled her a look, but she easily ignored it, blinking innocently.

"A fortress. Miles from here."

Kagome nodded. "Were you born there? Is Inuyasha your only brother?"

"Half brother," Sesshomaru immediately corrected, then looked disgruntled at the Inuyasha like response. Kagome stifled a giggle, attempting to arrange her face into a serene, uncomprehending expression.

"Hn," Sesshomaru intoned. "Inuyasha is, fortunately, my only sibling."

Again Kagome refused to allow the amused smile to spread across her face. Sighing, she leaned back to star at the sky. A wisp of clouds veiled the sky, like an ethereal cloth, barely hiding the diamond entourage of stars tossed haphazardly behind it. The moon, half full, illuminated it brightly.

"I think," Kagome mused, "I'm glad you brought me here."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she looked up. Her curved body showed through her shapeless kimono, and her hair was loose and wild. Despite her humanity he found her stunning, and not quite because of her physical appearance.

Kagome, Sesshomaru thought, was one of kind, among both humans and youkai. She was accepting and open and genuinely friendly. She was nearly fearless, and while she had no skill in battle she had strength of a different sort. Impossibly, she had earned his respect.

"Hm," he said instead. They spent the rest of evening in silence.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Toga decided it was time to interfere. He had always assumed Inuyasha was the son he would have to dictate in terms of romance. As it were, it turned out Sesshomaru was the oblivious one when it came to the female species.

Tapping his fingers thoughtfully Toga mulled over the opportunity. In the ideal situation Toga would never have to interfere in his children's lives. Unfortunately neither of them had received the charm and suave that he was so inherent for. Both somehow grew up to be socially stunted, which left Toga with no choice.

Like the battle strategist he was—he would plot, formulate a plan, and execute it with brutal efficiency. His sons would be happy, whether they liked it or not.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sesshomaru was sipping tea for him made by Kagome when Inuyasha appeared. Smoothly he set it down and stood, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to approach, or attack him. The hanyou was in no mood to battle though, too irritated at his messenger status.

"Bastard, the Old Man says he wants you for dinner."

Sesshomaru frowned. "This is… abnormal."

Inuyasha shrugged, studying his claws. "'The hell would I know?"

Sesshomaru slid his gaze to the cave entrance, watching as Kagome emerged. A wide, bright smile spread across her face as she caught sight of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she exclaimed joyfully, "what brings you here?"

The hanyou grumbled grumpily. "Just gotta bring a message for the bastard."

"Oh…" Kagome murmured. "Well, you should come for tea soon. It's been awhile."

Sesshomaru leveled a look at Inuyasha that said, _'No, you can't. Stay the hell away. And on that note, please die after I beat you into a bloody pulp.' _Or something along those lines.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replied dryly, glaring at his brother. "Next time."

Kagome smiled obliviously and a silence ensued.

"Well, whatever," Inuyasha burst. "You know, so I'm outta here." And with that he jumped into the foliage quietly. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome who had walked up beside him.

"I must depart," he informed her softly. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Well," murmured Kagome with a faint smile. "Have fun!"

Sesshomaru smirked, and immediately turned to leap into the trees, following Inuyasha.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Following his departure Kagome gazed off into the distance before returning to the cave. She was interrupted through by the arrival of another dog youkai.

"Toga!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised. "Sesshomaru just left."

Toga smirked. "I realize that, my dear. I didn't come for him. I came to see you."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "Me? But why would you—Aaaah!"

Kagome shrieked as Toga shot forward and dumped her over his shoulder. Immediately he jumped into the umbrage, leaping from branch to branch as though the wind carried him instead of his own feet.

"T-Toga!" Kagome yelled in between bounces. "What is—oof!—going on!"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Toga said back to her, sounding as though he wasn't sprinting through the tree tops at a breakneck speed. "We're just going to have some dinner."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sesshomaru waited calmly, sitting cross legged, for his father to show up. Inuyasha and Izayoi lounged at the opposite end: Izayoi strait-backed and poised, Inuyasha slumped and picking at his teeth. Trying to quell his irritation Sesshomaru studied the table. Servants had yet to bring out the meal, but bowls had been set before them , and there was an extra one.

"A guest, I presume," Sesshomaru observed, eyeing the extra setting beside him.

Inuyasha grumbled and shrugged, but Izayoi tensed and smiled awkwardly. "I think," She murmured smoothly, "that your father has a special guest tonight."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I see." Something was going on. Izayoi was acting abnormal, and his father was late.

Sesshomaru didn't react when he heard the footsteps coming from the porch outside—two sets. One was the definite pattern of his father's, but the other was lighter, delicate almost. A female. Sesshomaru strained to listen further. They were too heavy to be of youkai origin, but they seemed familiar as well.

And then the door was opening, and Kagome stepped in—hair piled enticingly on her head and silks draped across the curvaceous figure of her body. She looked more a princess than a commoner in royal clothes. Sesshomaru stood.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Toga had stepped in and a soft smile graced his lips. "I thought it was time to formally introduce Kagome to the family. Izayoi has yet to meet her."

Sesshomaru retrained the growl that threatened to force its way from his throat. "I warned you not to get involved."

It was Kagome who answered him. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." She looked down at her wringing hands. "I can leave if you want."

Sesshomaru paused. "No. Stay."

"Ah, see?" Toga said proudly. "Everyone is happy. Let's eat!"

Sesshomaru took his seat again, and Kagome settled herself beside him. A blush graced her cheeks and she kept her eyes lowered.

"Kagome," Izayai spoke, the dulcet tones of her voice welcoming. "I'm glad I could finally meet you. You are welcome here."

Kagome's flush deepened but her she looked pleased. "Thank you. That means a lot."

They were interrupted by the servants arriving with the food, and the meal commenced.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kagome sighed and relaxed, feeling the tension leave her shoulders as she gazed up at the clear sky. After supper Toga had urged her and Sesshomaru to take a walk in the gardens. Kagome wasn't sure whether the demon lord was attempting subtlety, but it certainly wasn't working. Between the kidnapping, dinner, and the forced walk—it was like a stone to a face. As to what he was trying to accomplish…. Kagome hadn't quite figured that out yet.

Sesshomaru trailed behind her, even more silent than usual with an unyielding frown gracing his face. Perhaps it was the shock of his family and how they had been treating her, or maybe it was the vague reasons as to why Sesshomaru kidnapped her—but Kagome felt something snap.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said serenely, "I apologize for infringing on your home. It wasn't…."

"It was no fault of yours. I blame my father for it."

Kagome nodded, turning to face him. Her expression hardened. "I'm not stupid, Sesshomaru. I know you hate having me here. You hate that Toga dressed me in these clothes. You hate that you have to deal with me outside of the unofficial cage you created. What I don't understand is why you keep me in the first place."

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes ice and his figure completely closed to her. Under the moon, the stars, and the night sky he was more formidable than ever.

"I will not speak of this," he finally replied.

"No, you will," Kagome demanded. "You will because I need to know. I can't continue living without knowing." Kagome stomped over to him, glaring at him despite her diminutive height. "Do you expect me to live in that cave until I grow old? Will you bury me there after I die? Will you and your brother be my only companions for the rest of my life—"

Throughout her tirade Sesshomaru had remained calm, but when she continued he grew increasingly agitated. She stopped mid sentence when he grabbed her bicep.

"You stupid woman," Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome gaped up at him, for this was the most expressive she had ever seen him. "I do not deny you my home because of your silly notions. I do not expect you to grow old in that cave and die. That is unacceptable."

Kagome backed up a step as Sesshomaru pressed closer to her. His body, sans armor, was hard against her curves. The tree she bumped into forced her to stop her back peddling.

"I do not wish you here because you are not _safe _here, and I would be extremely displeased if harm came to you. I do not want you here because your attention strays, and it vexes me when I see you speaking so amiable to my brother and father. I _hate _to have you here because I don't like to share and you are _mine."_

Kagome gaped up at the demon, the most ruffled she had seen him. She was about to respond but his lips pressed passionately against hers. She gasped and he took that moment to delve deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth. His clawed fingers moved to her waist, gripping it possessively as though she were his lifeline.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, his lips hovering against hers, brushing feather light and making her knees weak.

"I—I don't—"

Again, Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Don't ask me why I took you. I can never answer that."

Kagome nodded blankly. Before she could think too much into it she pressed her own mouth against his, entwining her arms around his neck and pulling him down to press her body as close to his as possible.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Perhaps their relationship wasn't perfect. After all, Sesshomaru was an obnoxiously stoic demon, and Kagome was an irritatingly social human. Somehow, though, they managed to figure out the boundaries of their relationship, or the fact that boundaries weren't necessary.

Of course it was frowned upon for a human to mate a demon, and vice versa. But love and understanding was their sustenance. And when they stumbled they just had to look behind them, because Sesshomaru's family had already set the precedence, and paved the path.

It was unusual for a sacrifice to become a lover, but somehow Kagome always knew that she was fated for the unusual.


End file.
